


How did this happen?

by a_crazy_otaku



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crazy_otaku/pseuds/a_crazy_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's life is spiraling down hill. His mother died in an accident, his father is an alcoholic, and his sister Mikasa killed herself. One day his life was fine, the next everything's going wrong. At school he tries to get away from it all but his anger issues are causing his friends to drift away. All seems lost until he meets Levi Ackerman.</p><p>(my first fanfic so if its bad im really sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I deserve this?

"I'll see you in the morning Eren, don't stay up so late..." These were the last words Eren's mother had said to him the night before she died in a tragic car accident. She had been going out with his dad to dinner they said they would be home around 3a.m. Unfortunately, his mother never made it back. On their way home, Eren's parents got hit by an oncoming car who was driving in the wrong lane. When the vehicles collided Eren's mother, Carla, died instantly. His father, however, survived and was taken to the hospital in critical condition. Grisha was traumatized by the ordeal and kept to himself most of the time at home, except for when he had one of his fits and turned to the alcohol. Eren hated when he was like this, as much as he missed his mother, he knew he had to move on, he couldn't get her back, no one could. During these times Eren would either leave the house or go to his room.This was one of these times. Grisha could be very violent when he was drunk, and mostly took it out on Eren.

"It's all your fault" Grisha slured angrily " you're the reason my wife's dead." He glared at Eren through hazy eyes and swung his arm at him. Eren dodged the attack and made a break for the front door. " Dad, I had nothing to do with this. I wasn't even there!" This seemed to make Grisha even angrier than before. He grabbed his sons' arm and pulled him close. Eren could smell the putrid odor coming from his father's mouth as he opened it to speak. " Now you listen here, if I say you did it, you did it, got it?" Eren glared at his father. This shouldn't be happening to him. Why did they have to go out so late? Why did they have to get hit? Why was he to blame? Did he really cause all of this? He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Grisha's fist smash into his head. The room started to spin and his vision was fading. The punches kept coming, soon he was bleeding and he could feel one of his arms crack and sear with pain. " Someone, please...save me" he thought desperately. Suddenly everything stopped. Eren blacked out.


	2. Will you help me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I know I haven't worked on this in like a year. I'm really sorry, I didn't think anyone would like it. I guess I was wrong. I'll try to update this fic more often along with Mobster, alittle more often.

I woke up the next day, in so much agony I could barely move. I was on the floor, where my dad had left me, my own blood surrounding me. I wanted to cry, to scream, to tell my dad this wasn't how it should be. I couldn't. He would just beat me even more and tell me I was an idiot for thinking this way. What a great way to start off a Monday morning. I tried to pull myself off the ground, grabbing on to furniture for support, as I made my way to the bathroom. I tried not to look in the mirror as I walked past it. I threw my bloodied clothes on the ground and stepped into a cold shower. I flinched when the bitter cold water grazed my skin and turned on the hot water. 

 

My mind wandered to last nights events, my mom, and my sister. When my mom died my dad snapped and blamed me for everything and my adopted sister Mikasa, gave me hope and told me to stay positive. She was a very kind person and without her, I don't think I'd be alive right now. After my mother's death, I became really suicial and believed the shit my dad told me. Mikasa told me to ignore him and that it wasn't my fault. I wish Mikasa followed her own advice. Weeks after the death of our mom, I found her dead. She hung herself backyard. 

-Flashback-

 

"Mikasa!" I called from inside the house, " I was wondering if you could help me with my Algebra homework!" I looked around and couldn't find her, maybe she was outside...I navigated through my dad's house and opened the back door. My eyes fell on a limp form of a human being hanging from a tree. My blood ran cold as I raced over to the tree as fast as I could. My heart almost stoped at the scene in front of me. There was my sister, and she had killed herself. I began to sob uncontrollably and my dad heard me.

 

"See Eren, this is what you do. You bring death to the people you claim to 'love and care about'" Grisha spat. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and then I blacked out.

 

-End of Flashback-

 

I shuddered. That memory haunted me and chilled me to the bone. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I grabbed my uniform from my room and climbed into it. My dad made me go to an all guys highschool because he didn't want me to find a girl that I could love. Little did he know, I'm gay and that didn't really affect me. I had to pretend that it did though, otherwise he'd get suspicious. I made a lot of friends in Titan High, like Armin, Horseface Jean, and Marco. Unfortunately they were all visiting France at the moment. They offered me a ticket but I kindly turned them down saying I didn't have enough money to buy one and I didn't want them to buy me a ticket. Those things are really expensive!

 

I grabbed my backpack and my phone and headed out. I walked to school, luckily I lived ten minutes away so that wasn't to bad. During these ten minutes I usually composed myself and made sure I looked presentable. I wanted help and to get away from my dad, but I didn't want anyone to get involved.

 

I made my way through the school and gathered my books for all my morning classes then went to my first class, Earth Science. (AN: In case you didn't know Eren's a freshman...I probably should have explained that earlier. Also Levi is a senior) I hated my a Earth science teacher, Pixis, he droned on and we really didn't get anything done, then he'd complain and say we talked too much, even if none of us said anything. Each class was 45minutes long and we had three minutes to get to our classes. I felt like three minutes was pretty reasonable since the school was small, but there were always students who thought it should be 5mins instead.

 

-Time Skip: Lunch-

 

I waited in line in our cafeteria for lunch. Most schools had really shit lunch, but luckily Titan Highs lunch wasn't horrible. After getting the special, which happened to be grilled cheese and tomato soup, I made my way to my usual table in the corner. I really wasn't looking forward to lunch. Since the school was small and only about 250 students attended the highschool, the principal decided to have one lunch period and everyone was there. As I walked to the corner I saw Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoë(AN: Hanji is a male in this fic) and my crush Levi Ackerman. I always wished that Levi would return the feelings I had for him, but he probably thought I was just some annoying freshman.

 

I pulled out my phone and my earbuds and decided to listen to Welcome to the black parade, by MCR, one of my favorites. I began to eat my grilled cheese, and dunked it in my soup like I used to do with my mom when I was little. Suddenly I was crying. My mom, I missed her dearly I wanted her back, I needed to see her. I put my head down on the table and sobbed. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw none other than Levi Ackerman, concern filling his usually emotionless eyes. "What's wrong." He asked. I shook my head," N-nothing's wrong...I don't want to bother you" Levi looked at me and then sat down next to me pulling me close. "If nothing's wrong, then why are you crying?" I looked away. I didn't need to bother him with my problems but I felt safe around him.

 

Next thing I knew, I was telling him everything. My mom, my dad, my sister, being alone. When I finished I hiccuped and looked away again. He cupped my face in his hands, " Why didn't you just tell me?" He said softly, " I know I can look intimidating and unapproachable but I've been watching you. Everytime you sit here, even if it's with your friends, you have this distant look in your eyes. I don't ever want to see you sad again, and next time Grisha hurts you, stay with me." I blushed as he enter his number in my phone. " Thanks..." I mumbled quietly. He looked at his friends who had been watching him the whole time." Hey, I'll be right back." He began to get up and I quickly grabbed his hand. He looked at me questioningly and I blushed and glanced away. "Will you help me?" I asked shyly. He smiled, " Anything for you, brighteyes." My heart felt like it was going to explode. For the first time since my moms death and all this crazy shit, I felt happy. Maybe things were going to get better.


End file.
